Daughter of Chaos
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Innocence was always broken. But for others, it cannot be. Emotions drive us to our goals. For some, it couldn't. And one of those few is Zinna Willson. Zin for short. What happens if she meet a certain demigod that can and will break it for her? NicoXOC!
1. Chapter 1

**New story? Yes. But I wont give up on my other one. Okay, so I know all about Greek mythology enough to tell you that this story that you are reading contradicts the Greek facts. But I have thought of a reason and now, it is up to me to know the plot and up to you to get me off my but and reveal so much to you. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

PROLOGUE:

First there was darkness. Then there was light. We all know about the creation story, may it be the spiritual kind or the legendary one. But all seem to start off somewhere right? And all this nonsense seem to begin from somewhere. But the question is always 'why?'.

All these question, when answered seem to lead to more. And the more questions, the more complicated it is to answer.

The same questions are passed to the intelligent ones, for they seem to know the answers. But for some, they couldn't. The same thing is for a girl. A girl, that does seem too weak to notice. She doesn't seem much, as her appearance tells you, but she has the power no other can have. A power that only mortals could dream of.

Of coarse, all this power was from someone right? The mighty politics perhaps? But no. She had came across it by a accident somehow. She was, as they say, at the wrong place at the wrong time. Even before she was born, she seem to always have the worst of luck.

Her mom, a regular stall owner, was always the hard working and lovely woman men couldn't take their eyes off. She has a heart shaped face, dark, back length hair and sparkling bluish grey eyes. Of coarse, those men couldn't be all mortal could they be? No. For some, they weren't. And even the Greek god, Zeus couldn't be charmed under her power. But only one did touch her heart. And the only one that seemed to be the most dangerous of the Greek myths.

She enchanted the god Chaos himself. And conceive a child of Eve. A daughter with a mop of black hair, perfect pale complexion, red cherry lips and eyes that seem to change color, from grey to dark blue or brown.

But how did he conceive a child with her, knowing he was, and still is, just a spirit in tartarus? Well, that's the mystery only he could answer. But there are also possibilities. Possession? Transformation? We could only guess.

Only after the child's birth did the god realized his mistake. Mistake of giving birth to one of the greatest demigod of history. One that could bring the whole centuries of modernization into it's downfall.

He needed a plan. To avoid all those from happening. He didn't care about those little mortals, nor those pesky titans and gods, but he cared for her child. On how all this could be avoided but still let her live the life of a child.

Only one solution came into his mind. He shall make her innocent. Oblivious to the modern world. But that still wasn't enough for him. He had to erase all the emotion she could feel and suck it to her inner thoughts. Lock it up until she needed it most. For he believed that emotions can drive you blind and inferior to the truth, like he was to the mother's charm.

So he locked her up, near tartarus and oblivious to what happened and what will happen. The only question left for her now is when. She didn't care why or how, but when. When shall she roam free of her prison and go out into the world. When.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This has lead us to today. In the streets of Manhattan. A girl, about 12 was walking aimlessly, absorbing the colors and wonders around her.

She was petite. Small and light, standing on the height of 5'2" and looked so fragile and weak. Her hair was chopped short above her shoulder, like it was cut in a hurry. Blackas the dark sky, it landed spiky and still looked smooth. Her eyes seem too mysterious to avoid attention, so anybody who approached her looked dazzled and mystified in some way. She wore an old navy military jacket and green tank tops underneath. Loose, baggy pants were on her bottom part, which made her look like a small, orphaned boy, unless you look at her heart shaped face.

No matter how noisy and irritating the city is, she seemed to be in a trance. Like she was walking through a magical forest rather than the busy city of Manhattan.

But all seemed to go on perfectly and uneventful. People walking by, cars driving along and shoppers visiting the shops. But then, when you're a demigod, not everything last forever, especially uneventful trips. There were always challenges ahead. And for our little hero, there was. A man, with a misshapen face and towering above the crowd seem to smile at her from afar. Wondering what challenge his snack would bear.

He crossed the street. Following her from a safe distance. Listening to any clues that hinted her noticing him.

But that was his mistake. He was too busy stalking the girl to notice another boy following him as well. The goose chase wandered further as the girl grew closer to the edge of the city, either people not noticing pursuit.

But that was until the monster felt a pierce in his back. A sword appeared between his shoulder blades. To the place where his heart was in.

He fell to the cold pavement floor, writhing in pain as his form began to dissolve. What the pedestrians thought, they didn't know. The boy, who seemed to follow him, slipped off into the crowd as they gathered around. People panicked. Some screamed of heart attack and others pulled out their phones to call help. But the monster wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a pile of yellow powder, that seemed to ride the gentle breeze.

Meanwhile the girl seemed too ignorant to the city to notice the sudden commotion. Nor did she notice her stalker getting close, enough for him to reach in and grab her. But he didn't. He merely followed her and walked side by side.

"Nice city eh?" he asked. His brown, shaggy hair falling to his eyes.

"I guess so." She mumbled, voice seemed to be in a trance. She felt a little weird by her sudden companion and walked further.

"New huh?"

"You could say that."

"Well, you seem awfully too innocent to be in this jungle." He chuckled darkly. But it didn't bother her. All that was in her mind was a the beauty of the city and the uncomfortable space between them.

"Hmm?" she was looking straight up the skyscrapers. He merely shrugged and walked silently.

"You know don't you?" he asked after a while.

"Know what?" she frowned. There were a lot of things she didn't know.

"Your aura seems strong." He said. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Thanks?" she said awkwardly and walked on. She wasn't sure how but she knew he was smiling.

"No matter. You have to come with me." He said.

"Where too?" she asked. Clearly, any girl asked this question must run away, and scream for help. But she didn't. Innocence did have it's downs. Lucky for her, he wasn't one of those guys.

"Just a camp." He shrugged and hoped she will come without a scene. And luckily, she did.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Look here guys! I really am stressing myself by handling a lot of stories and I do hope you like this. This is dedicated to Thalia101, for being the best reader I ever had! Thanks!**

**So, tell me, love it? Like it? Shun it? please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I'm back! And, first, I'd like to thank each one that reviewed my last chapter! Thanks guys! And now, for Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: how many times should I tell you?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They slipped unnoticed in a small ally. It was damp and cold, not a suitable place for a couple of teens.

As they reached the end of the ally, Zin couldn't help but look at the boy with curiosity. Nico, who seemed to feel her stare pierce his back, didn't look back.

"We stop here." He announced. And so Zin stopped a couple of feet back. The ally was blocked by a brick wall. She wondered why he would lead her here, unless he was planning something. He seemed completely at ease though. He smiled encouragingly to her and held up his hand.

"Take it." he said firmly but with authority. Zin took it right away. Normally, when Nico di Angelo brought campers to camp by shadow travel, they would hesitate. But it seems this kid was too gullible for her own good.

But before they touched, an electric spark tingled his finger tips. He looked at her, wondering if she felt it too, but she seemed too preoccupied with the near brick wall for him to ask. He quickly intertwined their fingers, to let him not lose her, and they were off.

Smiling to himself, he willed the shadows to open to his will. "Stay close. We wouldn't know where we would end up." He warned her. He closed his eyes and imagined camp. The cabins, the forest, everything.

Meanwhile Zin opened her eyes through the journey. Her emotionless eyes surveyed the darkness that surrounded them. 'It reminds me too much of home.' She thought.

And then, light appeared, drenching all the dark out of the surrounding.

Nico's hand became clammy instantly, like he was stressing on all of the energy loss. Zin, still having the blank expression on her face didn't notice anything. She didn't even notice it when Nico fell on one knee.

Because standing in front of her was the largest gathering she ever saw. There were, in fact, more than 2 dozen tables lining the floor. On the center was a large pit, where some people were gathered around. But that didn't caught her attention. It was, in fact, that all pairs of eyes are looking directly at her.

There were different reactions to her grand entrance. Some gasps could be heard from the table, which she stood on. Several others made wolf whistles, which to her utter surprise made her uncomfortable. And for some, they look like it wasn't out of the ordinary.

She gripped Nico's hand tighter, wishing they would stop looking. But Nico's hand slipped off her grasp and He somehow managed to stumble down the table, glare at the angry kids he stepped on and proceeded to Chiron.

"Get off my food!" a boy yelled from below. Zin looked down at him. He looked somehow cute. His dark brown eyes filled with white specks and his short hair was chopped above his neckline. He wore an old military jacket over a black shirt and camouflage pants. He looked like a regular boy wanting to go in some army.

But he looked different from the other boys in the pavilion. The shape of his eyes and his heart shaped face. But she couldn't point it out for now. She then, slowly made it down to the floor, returning the boy's glare with a blank stare.

"Settle down children." A deep voice rang throughout the hall and all racket quiet down. All that were heard were quiet murmurs and whispers. The voice seemed old and wise, like it was somehow old enough to belong to a hermit.

Zin turned and saw a man riding a horse. But later did she notice that he _was_ connected to the horse. She quietly went up to the man and looked at him with those big brown eyes.

"You're a pony." She said with a tone of innocence a person wouldn't guess it belonged to a teen.

The man smiled politely at her, though there was some humor in his eyes. "I'm a centaur my dear. My name is Chiron. And you are?" he asked with a smile.

"Zin." She mumbled, stepping away slowly. She landed right next to Nico.

"Pony." He snorted at her, like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Zin looked at him blankly.

"Hush." He said to Nico but his eyes never turned away from Zin. "Child, are you somehow aware of your current position? Where you are right now?" he asked. Zin merely shook her head.

"Does your parents know where you are?" he asked again. She answered a little longer. Was her dad looking for her right now? Does he know she ran away? But then, she shook her head to answer Chiron's question.

The old horse man had his features darken. "Oh my. Who is your godly parent my dear?" he asked.

"I can't remember." That was the odd part. Several times she was called by her father. But never did she know who he was.

"This is serious," he turned to Nico, who was looking bored out of his mind, "Come with me to the big house please." He said.

Nico groaned. "Really? Do I have too? Those Hermes kids still needs a lesson on-" he was stopped by the glare Chiron gave. "Fine." He said miserably and stalked off into the distance.

"For the others, you may proceed to your activities as usual." He said and turned to Zin. "Come my dear." He said and slung her to his back.

-o-o-(time passes by)

"So let me get this straight. You pulling me off my biggest prank because?" Nico asked indifferently.

"Because we need to know her parentage." He said, placing Zin to a comfy chair. She was now holding a cup. For an unknown reason, Chiron never saw her holding it until now. He frowned slightly.

"Why don't we wait until she gets claimed. She looks what? 13?" Nico whined and sat by her. Zin looked at him for a while, taking in his response and began to fiddle with the cup.

"Because, if I'm correct, we better be knowing her parentage rather than get her claimed. If I'm correct, then we need to know the god, and fast." He said. From the time he saw her, there was a cold feeling at the pit of his gut, something that warned him of danger.

"Then, how _do_ we guess her parentage?" Nico asked, challenging his trainer's intelligence.

"I want you to call Sam first. She'd be a big help." He murmured.

Nico looked kind of angry he was being ordered around, but he turned his heels and faced the door, mumbling something. Zin caught a few words. It was something about being the ghost king and stupid horses.

"Now, child, I want you to do everything I say okay?" Chiron said, trying to sooth her. She nodded a bit, trying hard to concentrate on the man rather than the cup.

"Okay, but first, where did you get that cup?" he asked. Zin just shrugged.

"I wished it here." She said. True, she did wish for water while she was riding horse man.

"Hmm, interesting." He said with a stroke of his long beard. "Child, could I order you to wish something more?" he asked. He looked like a mad scientist experimenting on his subject.

Zin closed her eyes and opened her palms. She concentrated hard on that one thing she wanted. A doll.

And true enough, to their surprises, a doll appeared out of thin air. Chiron made a jesture, the hand over his heart and prayed silently, to not startle the kid.

"This is bad." He mumbled to himself.

Just then, the door opened revealing Nico and the boy from the lunch table. Nico looked like he was about to faint but kept his grasp on the boy shoulder. The boy was squirming in his grasp and threw daggers at Chiron and Zin.

"Order one, coming up!" Nico yelled and pushed the kid inside.

"I told you, I ain't helping anyone!" he yelled. But that was when Zin realized something. From the tone of his voice and to the posture he took.

"You're a girl." She said. The girl turned around to face her.

"Got a problem with that." She said threatingly.

"Zin, meet Sam. Sam, this is Zin." Chiron introduce. Nico decided to lean against the wall and take in the silence of his own place.

"Hi Zin. I hope you live. Now can I go now?" she asked, standing up and crossing her hands across her chest.

Chiron shook his head. "No, you have to help us. We need to retrieve a memory." He said.

With the word memory, Sam straitened up. "Why didn't you say so?" she grinned. It was in fact her talent that she brags about. "Okay, to start off, we need a pillow and a blanket."

Zin handed it to her. Sam looked startled and stared at her. "How did you get these?"

"Wished it." she explained. Sam looked at Chiron for help but the old man looked curious too. 'Maybe she got it from behind the couch. Yeah. That's it.' she thought with a shake of her head.

"Now Zin, I want you to lay down on the pillow and just dream okay?" she said with a slight coo.

Zin looked terrified, which was a new look on her always blank face. "No! The dreams are there." She said, shrinking back on the couch. Sam looked at Chiron for help.

"I promise, the dreams wont come." He said. Zin hesitated.

"Tell you what. Why don't you sleep and I keep the dreams away." Sam said with a smile. Surprisingly, Zin nodded. She laid down and then, her eyes began to drop.

"Gullible kid." Sam muttered and began to work.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Whoa! And this, my friends, is the start of the story! Yehay!**

**Before I let you go, I would like to ask everyone a favor and vote on my poll. Please. It'll help. I promise.**

**So, Love it? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! So, I'm gonna add a little twist. And before the Chapter, I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers that keep their patience up for a new chapter! Thanks guys!**

**So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me still don't own it. I do have a plan of kidnapping Rick and force him to give me Nico*wink*.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_A howl pierced the silence. _

_Darkness. There weren't any signs of life in the cold depths of Tartarus. Only the swift beating of a heart was there. The others were just spirits. Waiting until their return to the world and waiting until they reform._

_Thub-dub, thub-du, thub-dub._

_It beat rhythmically. The shallow breath of it's owner were muffled._

"_Zin." A whisper said. The girl shifted in her sleep._

"_Zin." It called again, a little louder this time. Now, the girl slowly opened her yes. Adjusted to the lack of light, she listened closely for another call._

"_Zin." It said yet again._

"_Father?" she hastily asked. The temperature couldn't get any colder but it did._

"_Zin. Where are you?" he asked._

"_Right here. Always right here." She said with boredom in her tone. Like right here was the last place she wanted to be. She waited patiently for another reply, but none came._

_And then, so sudden that there wasn't a time to react, a ray of light appeared. Unlike any other ray, it was powerful. Nothing that could ever appear in the pits of tartarus could support any ideas on what it was. But it was enough to make any eyes turn away._

_And nothing could survive it's power. It was raw power. And it somehow knew it was being violated. Someone was peeking into itself. And it pushed the violator away. Strangling it, until she loosened her grip on the memory._

**(Back into reality)**

Sam gasped and fell on her bottom. She gasped for air as she scrambled away from Zin, like Zin was a monster that she feared the most. And that would be the first, since Sam was almost virtually not afraid of anything.

Nico almost fell down the same way. Only he was laughing at her expense. He couldn't believe he would see the day that Sam, oh so tough Sam, would be scared of something. But not just anything. That _thing_ was a small girl, sleeping comfortably on the couch.

Lips in a straight line and face most angelic, Zin had the most peaceful dream she had since she left her home in tartarus. It was dull, of coarse. No colors, no faces, nothing but endless voids of blackness. But she was used to it. She afterall, lived in the deepest, darkest place on the planet.

Chiron on the other hand couldn't believe he had gotten a child in the utmost danger. The way Sam reacted had confirmed his conclusions as to who this girl might be. And none of it were good.

"Shut up pretty boy." Sam growled at Nico. She glared at him, with as much hatred as she could master. But Nico just doubled over in response, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"You- And then she- And then- AHH!" Nico gripped his head as it pounded. Somehow, Sam was able to kick his large head with her foot, but still remained on the ground. She smirked a little. 'See who's laughing now', she thought, but her eyes glistened with dread.

"You wouldn't understand. She- She has this certain aura, and it runs chills down my spine. At first, I just shrugged it off," she shook her head and stared at Chiron, who was in the corner, who looked like he was clinging to her every word, "but then, her mind. It's too pure. Like someone is blocking me off, warding trespassers." She continued.

"Pure? As in clean pure?" Nico asked, still mad about the kick but had his hands down at his side and was now standing straight. Looking at Chiron, then to the girl he just rescued, down to his little comrade, who was standing up and brushing off the dirt on her cargo pants.

"I think that's what her mind is. It's so…innocent. Like she's never exposed to our world at all." Sam mumbled but still looked at Chiron as Chiron looked at the sleeping girl.

"All I could tell for now is that if we haven't got her godly parent yet, we'll be in _terrible_ danger." Chiron said with a grave tone. Nico, wanting to get off the case and do something productive instead of all these _dangers_ and _bad-happenings, _tapped his feet impatiently and rolled his eyes at the old horse man.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Dangers and Evil tacos. Could I go now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam looked at him, offended for the old centaur but Chiron had hidden humor in his eyes.

"You seem to be kind of impatient today Nico?" he pointed out but Nico just gave him a loud huff.

"Oh, he just wants to get back on his make out session with the Aphrodite girl named, what's that again Nico? Mary? Mary Sue?" Sam asked with a smirk, that seemed to be plastered on her face, permanently.

"Her name's Mary Weikens, Sam. And I'm not impatient of going back to her. She's awfully been too clingy lately." Nico glared at the kid.

"Gee, I guess since you've gotten past her ego, you notice it now?" she retorted.

"Feeling lucky dream girl?"

"Yes. How about you death breath?" she asked, stepping once so that they were just close enough to violate each other's comfort zones. But seeing Sam's a little smaller than him, Nico smirked. Sam started to tick off her 'Always-Wanted-To-Do-To-Nico-Big-Headed-Angelo' list and started with the first option. And it wasn't an option to laugh at.

"What are you guys doing? Who's dancing?" a sweet voice asks, followed by a yawn. Zin had apparently woken up, and was rubbing her eyes to rid of the sleep dust.

"Oh, we're not dancing._ Yet._" Sam said, stepping closer to Zin and leaving the comfort zone of the son of Hades.

"Yes. Not _yet_." Nico agreed. Chiron merely looked at them and back to the young girl.

"Good noon Zin. Did you have a good rest?" he asked, eyes soft and warm.

"Yes, mister horse-man sir." She smiled at him and Chiron winced. Both Sam and Nico were, for the first time, laughing with each other and covering their mouths to block off the sound.

"Now Zin, I want you to tell me exactly what you feel okay? Feel free to come by and talk. For now, I'll send you to cabin 11, there you'll meet the others okay? Will you be fine?" he asked. She nodded.

"Wait! What about the whole dangers-awaits-if-she's-not-claimed thing? I thought we're doing that?" Nico asked suddenly. Sam gave him a 'what-the-hell-' look and Chiron smiled.

"Surely you'll make her rest first right? Tuck her in at night?" he asked, innocently.

"Wait, tuck her in? I'm no babysitter!"

"Surely, you seem to be..ah, concerned about her being claimed. Surely you'll see to it that she'll be perfectly at home right?" Chiron said. 'That old bastard.' Nico thought grimly as Chiron assigned him with the new task.

"HA! That's what you get for being the pretty boy Nico!" Sam teased with a chuckle. But it looked like Chiron wasn't done there. The old man still had surprises off his sleeves.

"Ah, but surely Sam, it'll be a life time opportunity to get in touch with your feminine side. You're _both _now responsible for the safety and well-being of Zin here. I hope it's alright with you." Chiron asked. Who knew a thousand year old centaur could have so much fun.

As Sam was about to object, a small figure, which is supposed to be the body of choppy black hair and navy jacket tackled her.

"What the-" she began.

"Yeahay! A new friend!" Zin said with a giggle or two. Nico began to step away, undetected but Zin had noticed him.

"You too." A flying hug came his way. Zin didn't know why, maybe it was because he wrecked like home, but she was somehow inclined to him.

"Good. Now that you're introduced, you're now dismissed." Chiron said.

And the trio left the house, with a Zin on Nico's back and Sam leading them into the afternoon and with a few colorful words here and there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a few days with Zin, you'll begin to expect even the impossible.

After the whole 'incident' in the big house, you'd expect that everything was to be back to normal. With both demigods' lives in their usual routines and nothing ever changing.

But that's where you're wrong.

After tucking in the little girl in a new sleeping bag at cabin 11, both sleepy figures straddled to their own cabins and fell asleep, as soon as their heads hit the soft and comfy pillow, awaiting another normal day tomorrow.

But the little girl had other plans. As tomorrow came, their routine was broken by simultaneous jumps on their beds and giggling in their ears.

Sam woke up first. With a jumping kid on her bed and groaning cabin mates.

"Rise and shine!" Zin said with a grin.

"Zin you know it's" she looked at her clock beside her bed and opened her mouth in shock. "6 o'clock in the morning?" she groaned. How the Hades had she been stuck to babysitting duties with the weird kid?

"Well, I can't sleep with the whipped cream-filled pillowcase those nice kids gave me. And the whole, frog inside the sleeping bag wasn't fair for the frog. I had to let it out!" she smiled a bit.

Sam gave out one large groan and dropped her head back into her pillow, wanting another minute of sleep.

"Wake up!" Zin ordered. But seeing she'd been going on far too long, and still no response, she wished all she can for some help.

And help did come. In liquid form that is.

Sam yelped as the cold settled in on her.

"What was that for?" she asked, her voice threatening violence. "Was that really necessary?"

"At the moment." Zin smiled and hopped off the soaked bed.

"You'd better be willing to keep your life kid. Cause you're this close into seeing Hades soon." Sam lifted her hand and raised her thumb and forefinger a little bit apart, seeing how close she was into strangling someone.

"Come on!" Zin shrugged the threat off and threw a towel to Sam, that came up from who-knows where.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Holy crud! What was that for?" Nico jumped off his bunk, shivering and in his Greenday shirt and boxers.

"Sam said you were better awake when wet!" Zin said through the open window of cabin 13. Snickering could be heard outside, but Nico was too busy glaring at Zin to know who was it, or what we're they seeing.

"I don't care what Sam says. Why. Did. You. Wake. Me." He asked, glaring.

"I don't really know." She shrugged. "But seeing you're awake, let's go start our day!" Zin smiled and Nico looked like he could kill.

"You're dead to me okay." He growled and stalked off into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clean boxers, a pair of pants and a Skillet shirt.

"I am?" Zin couldn't help but be bothered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Zin! Don't aim it there!" Sam yelled from afar, but it was too late. The arrow flew gracefully, aiming for it's mark. But the target dummy wasn't what it was aiming for.

A mixed whine of a horse and a groan of a man could be heard.

"I hit something!" she yelled to Sam and Nico were on their bellies, who were a few yards back, seeing how she had done with a bow and arrow after a few tries. She has at least broken Percy's record of worst archery skills.

"Yes you did. Now come on before we get caught!" Sam hissed at her, while Zin stood there, trying to see what she hit.

"Come on pea brain. Move before we get caught!"

"Move before we get caught? Why?" she asked.

"Caught by-" Sam was cut by a large shadow that towered over both of them. she gulped and turned around.

"Caught by whom?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**OMGosh! A Cliffie! Oh, so, who'd you think the mystery man is? Find out next time dearest readers!**

**So, how was it? good? Bad? Tell me! The more you review, the bigger chance of an update. REVIEW!**


End file.
